Can't Be With You
by HatsuKawe
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran lumayan lama tapi pemuda pirang itu masih bertingkah genit pada orang lain. Bahkan tak segan menunjukannya didepan umum. Lalu kenapa Sasuke terlihat biasa saja? NaruSasu for Hatsuki. Warning: OOC, Typo
Disclaimer : Naruto and friends belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Warning : OOC, typo

Oneshot

Happy Reading Hatsuki-cwan! ^^

Naruto sibuk mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya dengan Sasuke di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsa di tangannya. Tangan putih itu sibuk menggoreskan pensil di buku kesayangan nya itu. Naruto bosan, sudah hampir 20 menit ia dan kekasihnya duduk di taman belakang sekolah, tapi Sasuke hanya cuek sambil terus membuat sketsa dengan tangan lincah nya.

"Hei teme, kau ingin aku lumutan disini?"

Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kegiatan nya, menengok sekilas pada Naruto. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggalkan aku, dobe." lalu ia meneruskan kembali kegiatannya.

Naruto memutar matanya malas. Selalu begini, ia tidak bisa. Naruto menenteng blazer sekolahnya di punggung nya, berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman belakang. Sasuke? Hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kekasih nya itu.

.

.

Lihatlah apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang. Rambut pirang nya yang acak-acakan, dasi longgar dan seragam yang entah sudah ia setrika atau belum, melangkah sepanjang koridor dengan tatapan kagum dari wanita ataupun pria yang melihatnya.

"Hei darl." Naruto mengecup pelan pipi Gaara, kohai terpopuler di sekolahnya. Gaara yang tadinya sedang asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya pun menoleh kaget. Tapi, kemudian ia malah tersenyum dan segera mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Naruto.

Dan sekarang? Ya, kau benar. Mereka berciuman, dengan santai nya. Sementara puluhan pasang mata melihat jelas adegan romance mereka dan berteriak riuh. Naruto melepas tautan nya dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, "Butuh tumpangan sampai ke rumah? Ah, tapi sepertinya ke rumah ku sebentar tidak masalah kan? Ada 'sesuatu' yang perlu dimanjakan, sayang." Naruto mengerling nakal padanya. Suasana disana pun semakin riuh, barusan itu Naruto mengajak Gaara untuk tidur bersama kan? Dasar sinting.

Naruto pun hanya cuek. Beberapa orang masih berkomentar, ada yang hanya kagum dengan betapa tampan nya badboy sekolah itu, ada juga yang protes dengan kelakuan bengal nya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh, kejadian semacam ini bukan lah sesuatu yang langka terjadi. Bahkan sepertinya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari siswa-siswa di sekolah Naruto. Melihat sang pangeran sekolah itu menggoda siapapun yang menurutnya menarik, entah pria atau wanita. Padahal semua juga tau bahwa status Naruto sudah bukan jomblo lagi 'kan?"

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke yang merasa nama nya dipanggil itu pun menoleh. Mendapati Hatake Kakashi, salah satu guru magang di sekolahnya, dengan motor vespa yang terparkir di depan halte dimana Sasuke menunggu bus sedari tadi. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore, sekolah sudah berakhir dari satu jam yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya nasib Sasuke sedang tidak beruntung, bahkan hingga saat ini pun bus yang biasanya mengantar nya pulang belum juga muncul.

"Kenapa masih disini? Ini sudah sangat sore, kau tidak pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bus nya belum lewat, mungkin ada sedikit gangguan."

Kakashi beranjak dari atas motornya seraya melepas helm nya. Guru muda itu lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang terlihat murung.

"Tidak pulang bersama Naruto?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya kakashi lagi.

"Mungkin ia sibuk, tadi sih sudah pulang duluan dengan Gaara, adik kelas itu." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Memang Gaara siapanya?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa nya." Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas. Biarlah, toh kelakuan Naruto juga sudah diketahui seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Kau tidak marah?" Kakashi belum juga menyerah. Pasalnya, ia ini kasihan pada Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, baginya siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sudah keterlaluan. Kakashi adalah guru konselling, tentu dia tau kelakuan bengal Naruto di sekolah. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk Kakashi mengapa pemuda semanis Sasuke masih saja mau menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Dia tau kan, kalau pemuda pirang itu sudah terkenal dengan sifat genit nya. Bahkan, bukan hanya murid yang menjadi sasaran Naruto, guru-guru cantik pun seakan takhluk pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia memandang langit sore yang mendung. "Tidak. Bagi ku, memberi kepercayaan pada Naruto adalah bentuk cinta yang aku berikan padanya. Soal Naruto selingkuh atau tidak, bagiku itu menjadi urusan nya. Aku hanya berusaha percaya pada nya." Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan semacam ini, jadi ia santai saja.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak mau terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadi Sasuke. "Mau berapa lama lagi menunggu bus? Ayo aku antar saja. Lagipula langit sudah mendung, aku tidak mau murid ku sakit karena kehujanan." tawar Kakashi kemudian.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa sensei? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kebetulan aku bawa helm cadangan, kau bisa menggunakan nya."

"Ayo, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke ragu-ragu pun akhirnya memaksa Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangguk, lalu segera memakai helm yang Kakashi berikan pada nya.

Kakashi pun segera naik ke atas motor vespa nya, dengan Sasuke di jok belakang.

"Pegangan Sasuke." Sasuke pun hanya menurut dan melingkarkan tangan nya pada perut berotot Kakashi.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mengacungkan jempol tangan nya, menandakan bahwa semua baik. Dan Kakashi pun segera melajukan vespa hijau tua nya menuju rumah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Andai saja Naruto seperti Kakashi sensei.

.

.

Naruto sedang sibuk menyalin tugas rumah milik murid genius di kelasnya. Si ketua kelas itu. Maaf saja, ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas tidak penting macam ini kemarin. Yah, jika kalian bisa tebak apa yang ia lakukan kemarin, dengan si pemuda merah itu. Biasanya sih, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan tugas rumah, tapi mengingat tugas ini adalah tugas akhir semester yang akan membuatnya dihukum berat kalau tidak mengerjakan nya, mau tidak mau ia harus menghadang Neji untuk ia salin tugasnya.

"Hei Naruto, kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sebentar, ia melirik tidak suka pada Shikamaru, sohib sebangku nya itu. Shikamaru yang dipandang begitu pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Calm down, dude! Aku hanya bertanya kok. Karena kulihat kemarin Sasuke pulang diantar oleh si guru magang itu. Ah, siapa namanya? err..?" Shikamaru dengan mengelus dagunya mencoba mengingat.

"Kakashi?"

"Nah, itu si Kakashi sensei. Kulihat mereka mesra sekali kemarin, Sasuke saja memeluknya erat saat diantar pulang dengan motor nya. hahh, aku jadi iri. Harusnya kalau kau mau putus, kau bilang dulu padaku. Jadi aku bisa lang….."

BRAK!

Ocehan Shikamaru terputus oleh amarah Naruto. Ia baru saja memukul meja, kalau kalian mau tau.

Selamat Shikamaru, kau sudah berhasil memanas-manasi Naruto pagi ini. Sementara satu kelas masih terkejut akibat ulah Naruto, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli sambil memandangi Naruto yang beranjak keluar kelas.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sapaan beberapa primadona sekolah sama sekali tak dihiraukan nya, termasuk Gaara. Saat ini Naruto hanya ingin segera menemukan pemuda bernama Uciha Sasuke itu. Yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Dimana dia?" Naruto menggerutu sendiri saat tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Di kelas tidak ada, taman belakang juga tidak ada.

Sial! Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan Naruto?

Naruto sendiri tidak tau, sejak kapan ia jatuh pada Sasuke. Uciha Sasuke. Ya, Uciha Sasuke yang itu. Kekasih nya sejak setahun yang lalu. Kau tau sendiri bahwa sampai kapanpun Naruto tetaplah Naruto, Naruto yang seorang bad boy. Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat liburan semester, saat kelas nya dan kelas Sasuke harus membuat project untuk festival sekolah. Ia pikir, Sasuke adalah pria yang manis, kalem, tenang dan berhasil mencuri hatinya. Entah apa yang salah hingga akhirnya Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan Sasuke menerima nya begitu saja. Awalnya, Naruto hanya berniat main-main dengan Sasuke, sama seperti pria dan wanita yang ia pacari sebelumnya. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat Naruto bertahan dengan Sasuke hampir setahun lamanya.

Sasuke itu adalah tipe yang kalem dan pendiam, tidak pernah menuntut banyak pada Naruto. Kalau kau kira Sasuke tidak tau kelakuan Naruto selama ini, kau salah. Jelas-jelas Sasuke sendiri yang memergoki Naruto mencium Shion di toilet, Sasuke sendiri yang berbohong pada guru tentang Naruto yang sakit padahal jelas-jelas sedang mencumbu Hinata di atap sekolah, bahkan Sasuke juga yang membelanya ketika ia dikeroyok hingga babak belur karena menggoda kekasih salah satu senpai di sekolah. Dan atas apa yang Naruto lakukan, pria itu masih tetap berada di sisi Naruto. Bahkan, semua teman-teman Sasuke saja benci padanya, tapi Naruto tau Sasuke tidak begitu padanya. Ia masih dan akan selalu peduli pada Naruto, bahkan kalau seluruh sekolah membenci nya.

Naruto membuka kasar pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga. Benar saja, sosok Sasuke ada disana. Sedang sibuk menggambar sambil menghadap gedung di depan gedung sekolahnya, membelakangi Naruto.

"Teme!" suara Naruto menggema di seluruh atap.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia masih menggerakkan jari-jari rampingnya di atas buku sketsanya.

"Kau pulang dengan si Hatake itu kemarin?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Dia gurumu, dobe. Sopan lah sedikit." jawab Sasuke tenang, tapi masih enggan untuk berbalik menghadap Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Teme! Tataplah aku jika bicara dengan ku!"

"…"

"Teme! Apa kau tidak punya telinga?"

"…"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?"

"…"

Naruto jengah. Ia seperti orang sinting saja sekarang, berbicara sendiri. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"TEME! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMBUATKU GILA, HUH?!"

Sasuke? Ia hanya diam menatap Naruto. Jujur saja, ia malah ingin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Jawab aku, apa kau benar pulang dengan nya? Apa kau memeluk nya?"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Memang apa pedulimu idiot?"

Naruto kehabisan kesabarannya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ini bosan hidup atau bagaimana? Ia menarik dagu Sasuke cepat, menempelkan bibir tipis dan bibir plum milik Sasuke. Melumat dan menyesap rasa manis dari sana, menumpahkan rasa kesal setengah mati nya pada Sasuke lewat ciuman itu. Hingga Sasuke mendorong dada nya untuk segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA AKU TAKUT KEHILANGAN MU, TEME!" Naruto berteriak lagi, nafasnya memburu. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mundur menjauhi Naruto. Sasuke menumpukan tangannya pada pagar pembatas atap, menatap langit biru pagi itu. Natuto membeku beberapa saat, ia lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke sendiri tersentak karena pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Hn, aku tau."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Lelah kenapa?"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku bukan lelaki brengsek, teme. Aku tau kau mungkin saja jengah dengan sikap ku."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tau? Aku pikir dengan aku bersikap genit pada semua orang, kau mungkin saja akan meminta putus dari ku. Dan dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi padamu. Tapi entah kenapa kau malah bertahan selama ini dan semakin hari kau membuat ku merasa akan mati jika kau pergi."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Dasar bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Kalau aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak mungkin bertahan selama ini, idiot."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang diam.

"Cintaku tidak sedangkal itu, dobe. Aku membiarkan mu, bukan berarti aku tidak marah atau cemburu. Aku berusaha memberikanmu kepercayaan, aku berusaha mempercayaimu. Bahkan aku masih menunggumu untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintai mu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli, sudah berapa lelaki atau wanita yang kau tiduri, selama aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku demi mereka, semua terasa baik-baik saja."

Naruto masih tetap diam. Ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang Sasuke, sesekali mencium pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku."

"Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku."

"Tentu saja. Kau juga. Tolong jangan coba-coba dengan orang lain setelah ini, atau aku akan benar-benar mati."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dobe."

"Aku tau, mungkin aku memang playboy. Tapi, kau bisa pegang janji ku kali ini. Aku akan berusaha dengan mu saja, tidak akan ada lagi yang lain selain kau. Aku janji."

"Aku pegang janjimu dobe."

"Aku mencintai mu, teme ."

"Hn, idiot."

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu lalu mencium kening pemuda itu sayang. Sungguh, tidak akan ada lagi selain Sasuke bagi Naruto setelah ini. Bunuh saja ia jika ingkar pada janjinya sendiri.

Langit mulai berubah jingga, sepasang kekasih itu masih betah di atap sekolah. Memutuskan untuk bolos satu hari penuh untuk menikmati kebersamaan. Biar saja, toh baru hari ini Naruto dapat memeluk Sasuke dengan begitu mesra nya.

Kring…

Dering ponsel Naruto memecah keheningan. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto enggan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkatnya.

"Dobe, ponselmu." Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Naruto menerima panggilan itu.

Naruto hanya merogoh kantong celana nya malas dan meraih benda persegi itu. Sasuke melirik nama yang tertera di layar, Gaara rupanya.

"Angkat saja, siapa tau penting."

"Tidak akan." Naruto malah melempar ponsel tak berdosa itu dari atap.

"DOBE, PONSELMU!" Sasuke histeris melihat benda canggih itu terjun bebas ke bawah.

"Biar saja, aku bisa beli lagi nanti." jawab Naruto santai.

"Dasar boros!" Sasuke menghadiahi pukulan mesra di pelipis Naruto.

-END-


End file.
